


Fake Conduction Shipping fluff

by ImaLazyLizard



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pair, Romance, Some Crack, but he's kinda toing the line, but oh gosh, cause im extremely self conscious about writing relationships, im posting this as anonymous, lar is technincally not an oc, okok, worms come from eggs!?!?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLazyLizard/pseuds/ImaLazyLizard
Summary: If you've never hear of Lar I wouldn't blame you, he's a character who's only appeared in the books. And that was like one (maybe two) of them. But I have decided to ship him with Jay cause they're cute.These fics will take place in the space between season 3 and 4. Lar is an escape artist that Jay has met and they're dating, cause they're very cute.
Relationships: Jay/ Lar, fake conduction shipping
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Realization

It was getting late, but Jay didn’t want the night to end. Spending all day with the escape artist Lar, the two have quickly hit it off. Getting along so alarmingly, it almost scared Jay, but he just couldn’t resist the performer. His unshakable confidence and quick tongue made him incredibly fun to be around, as well as being the center of any party. He could see how he loved to perform and to entertain everyone else in the room. But now they were away from the club. Settling down at Lar’s apartment like they always do after an outing. And this is where Jay found himself falling for Lar.

Lar was bright and loud when surrounded by others, seemingly able to feed off the excitement around him. But here in the quiet and comfort of his own home, that brightness dimmed to a comforting glow. Jay was first startled by the contrast at first, but it just kept him there. Knowing under that excitable persona was also this Lar. Someone who loved trying strange coffees, someone who sang with so much joy even though he could break glass, someone who played wacky disco music at three in the morning. Someone that he was completely comfortable with. Someone who he could all night and neither of them would notice. 

Of course, Jay didn’t realize what was happening at first. But he knew the second that he realized he didn’t want to go home that night. 

He was in love.

And he was terrified.

His track record was a mess, whenever he fell, he fell hard. And the harder he fell the more it hurt when it fell apart. But he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Lar, he found himself counting the hours till they met up again, holding him close when he could. And he couldn’t be imagining whenever Lar leaned in closer, or how he seemed to smile brighter around him. Lar seemed so comfortable around him: inviting him to every event, bringing him backstage, hanging with him for hours at his apartment. An honor among those who were close to him. Lar’s friends saying that they could count those who were allowed in on one hand. And he was here weekly, and he hated whenever he had to leave. The warm, bright studio felt more like home than his own place, but Jay always felt at home with Lar. 

“Oh my, look at the time!” Lar said in shock as he stared at the clock. They had spent the last three hours talking and giggling about nonsense, and now it was so late it was basically early. Lar sighed as he started to slowly untangled himself from the blanket he was sharing with Jay. “I guess you have to go home, huh? Get any semblance of sleep that you can wring out from whatever's left of the night.” He smiled, stretching as he finally escaped the blanket prison tying the two together. 

Jay already missed him just thinking about leaving, all he wanted was to stay. He's wanted to stay the last few times he's been with Lar, but he chickened out every time. He saw how quickly their relationship was developing. Jay was terrified of getting in over his head again, that if he went in too fast it would fall apart just as quick. Yet, he didn't want to spend another second without Lar. Just the thought of leaving him for his own lonely apartment was too much. To be alone instead of with him was worse than anything else he could think of.

"Y'know," Jay mumbled, feeling nervous for the first time in forever around Lar. "It is so late. Almost too late, by the time I'd make it back to my place, what would be the point of getting any sleep?" 

He watched Lar nod solemnly, hummed in thought at his words, but Jay could also see a slight smile that was threatening to crack that persona. "Very true. So I guess that you should stay here for the night. For convenience sake, of course." Lar added, picking up the blanket again and rewrapping the two as he snuggled into Jay's chest.

"Of course, for convenience," Jay echoed as he grinned so wide it hurt, accepting Lar's warm embrace as they fell into a comfortable calm. Sighing in content, Jay wiggled a bit so that he was laying more comfortably on his back, with Lar sprawled out on his chest. Nestling tight, the two drifted off in each other's arms.


	2. Newfound Reality

“Lar.   
Lar.  
Lar!  
Laar!  
LAR!”

Lar woke to the anxious face of his beau, that along with the rushed awakening made put him into overdrive. “What's happening? Did someone get hurt? Is the city getting attacked? Is the overlord back??”

“Worse.” Jay dead panned,

“What could be worse? Did someone die!!”

“Gosh no, it's not that bad.”

“Dear, what could be worse than the overlord yet not as bad as someone dying.”

Jay looked anxious as he put his laptop in Lar’s lap. A wiki page was open, “Worms come from eggs!” Jay practically yelled at him, and Lar sat there letting that cursed information soak into his brain.

“What do you mean they come _from eggs_!!”

“It's right there on the wiki page!!” Jay frantically pointed at the screen, “There are videos of them hatching!”

“HaTcHinG?!?!”

“Hatching. . .”

Lar sat there in the heavy silence, trying to make sense of this new reality he’s found himself in. “dear. . .” he started shaky, coming to a new realization, “you do realize that implies that worms _lay eggs_.”

He watched Jay’s face quickly flash through the 7 stages of grief as he took in this information. Face falling blank at the end, as he grabbed a pillow from the bed and screamed into it. Lar patted his back in comfort as Jay unloaded his newfound insanity into the pillow. 

Once the two had understood this newfound secret of nature they spent the rest of the night going through the internet, screaming at the information they found. Watching videos, reading blogs, just going bananas. They didn’t care when they got a noise complaint from their neighbors in the morning. Everything had shifted, nothing was the same, nothing would ever be the same again.

Because worms came from **fucking eggs.**


End file.
